The Cropsy Maniac (DO OVER)
by thetypicalthings
Summary: Iridium High is taking a little trip down to Camp Lacoda in the Everglades. But, the camp is far from ordinary considering there is a wild legend running through the camp unseen by anyone...
1. Prologue

**The Cropsy Maniac (Do Over)**

 **Prologue**

 ***Hey, guys! When I said you could expect an update, I started to think that I should do the whole story again so yup, just enjoy.***

 **Emma's POV**

The rain started to pick up even more, the other campers are nowhere to be found. Me and Jax were in this older abandoned cabin right in the middle of nowhere. We couldn't see anything within yards of the cabin. The only thing we had were the flashlights and the clothes on our backs.

"Jax, I'm scared right now." I say shaking in both fear and coldness.

"Me too, Em." He pulls me in closer and kisses the top of my head. I felt a little warmth coming from him. Just when things couldn't get any worse, a lightning flash came down and the light went off. I shrieked in fear.

"Jax, now I'm really scared." I said. My voice cracked with every word. For some reason the weather stopped and everything froze up. The door slowly opened up to see a figure standing right outside the cabin. Jax clutched me even tighter and then I looked down and saw his hand building up his blue magic. I sucked in my air and also started my signature gesture, pink magic coming from my hand as well.

"Do you want to join the rest of your friends?" The voice was so dark and raspy as it spoke. Our magic in our hands grew larger and larger until we were both ready to cast a spell.

.: **XxX** :.

 _He was only a young man. Nobody cared to even things about how he felt. He was abandoned by everyone else at the cabin. And his name was known as Jeffrey Cropsy. People always thought of him as the weird kid who deserved nothing in life and was to live forever alone._

 _One day, the people took it too far and sent him into the abandoned part of the camp. The worst part was that it was heavily raining and people knew that he wouldn't make it back alive. They meant to put him in those conditions._

 _Jeffrey overheard the camp leaders talking about horrible things that they were going to do. He felt the emotions run over him and took off running. He ran away from everything at the camp he knew that he would never come back. He wanted to die and he didn't want to suffer any longer. So, he left and nobody has heard any signs of him being alive…_

 ***Guys, I decided it would be best if I made a prologue. Also, this story is based on the same plot but has more details into it so you're going to notice some more different things. And I promise this time I'll update this story and 'Two Sided Feeling' every Sunday. So, no more problems and no more troublesome things because now this is very serious. Bye!***

 _ **HappyMila**_


	2. Chapter 1: Early Morning

**The Cropsy Maniac**

 **Chapter 1: Early Morning**

 **Emma's POV**

"Rise and Shine guys!" My dad said excitedly. Everyone else either rolled their eyes or grumbled.

"Dad! It's only 1:00 in the afternoon, it's not the morning." I spoke. He rolled his eyes before walking out of the classroom. Everyone was waiting in the auditorium for the coach buses to arrive at the school. It was a summer field trip that everyone was attending. We would travel down to the everglades and stay in a summer camp until the rest of August. Iridium High always had an end of the year trip for every grade. The 9th graders would go to South Carolina Boardwalk. The 10th grade goes to Kings Island in Ohio. Us 11th graders go down to the Everglades and the 12th grade flies to Los Angeles, California. So, yup our school always had a lot of money in our committee.

"So, are you guys excited?" I turned to Jax and Daniel who were both in the middle of a full out glaring contest. It's been like that ever since I rejected the both of them back in May. Their arguments were so stupid and they all reflected around me and who I wanted to be with. I hated it so it landed them into Rejectionville. The 2 of them finally stopped glaring at each other and Jax turned my way.

"Well, we are going to a summer camp in the Everglades where there is a lot of heat that could melt us. So, I'm pretty excited." Jax's voice was just dripping of sarcasm.

"You don't have to be so glum. Besides I'm quite excited. We travel down Florida so we can explore around." Daniel spoke. I smiled.

"See Jax? Daniel has some spirit. I'm excited because this would be the first time I go to a camp." Both of their jaws drop.

"You haven't been to a camp before, Em?" Jax asked me in shock. I nod and he puts a hand on my shoulder. "Well, this field trip just gotten a lot more interesting. Just then, my dad walks back in.

"All Bus A students, the bus is here." My dad said. I pick up my bag and my suitcase and my backpack.

"Well, that's our cue and exit." I walk towards my dad and we walked to a coach bus. On the inside, the seats were so comfortable and they had a lot of room. I went towards the back and Jax and Daniel sat on the seats that were next to me. Talk about this trip getting awkward and it's only the beginning.

"So, Miss Alonso are you excited for this field trip?" Jax asked me. I smile a bit.

"I am. What could possibly go wrong on this trip?" I asked him. I figured that this would be the best summer ever but things that I assumed that was going to happen, they weren't going to happen at all…

 ***Hey, guys! I'm back again. So, anyway I also am making new fanfics but a few of them are from different TV shows. Like, I'm doing some for Gravity Falls, Game Shakers, Henry Danger, W.I.T.S Academy and others too. So, you could read those but Gravity Falls is going to come first and I'll probably make it happen on Wednesday or Thursday. I'm not sure but that's all I have to say.***

 _ **HappyMila**_


	3. Chapter 2: A Story

**The Cropsy Maniac**

 **Chapter 2: A Story**

 **Jax's POV**

Emma's head was on my shoulder as she was sleeping. It had been about 3 hours since the buses left and everyone on the bus was either on their phones, staring out the window, talking to their friends, listening to music, or were sleeping. I smiled at Emma's sleeping face and I gently kissed her head. She shuffled and she was snuggling into my arm. I look over to my left to see Daniel glaring at me.

"You know, glaring at me won't do any good." I smirk. Daniel rolled his eyes at me.

"Jax, why did you have to come here? My relationship with Emma was fine until you came over." Daniel said to me. I could hear the tone of annoyance in his voice.

"Well, if I didn't come here then, I wouldn't have met her and I wouldn't have changed into another person." I spoke while looking at Emma. She had a small smile on her face. I felt a smile on my face as well.

"Ugh, you'll be laughing once Emma and I get back together." Daniel bragged. My mouth formed a thin line.

"Everyone know that me and Emma will end up together. You will just have to find someone else." I smirk at him. Daniel rolls his eyes before looking towards his window. I looked down at Emma once again. Now, I found myself just staring at her. She stirred a bit before opening her eyes. She groaned a bit before our eyes made contact.

"Jax? How long have I been sleeping?" She asked me. I could hear the tiredness from her. I smirked once again.

"Just for a couple of hours." I said. She rubs her eyes softly and then a smile was on her face.

"Are we at the camp yet?"

"Nope, we have to wait at least one more hour." I say. Emma frowns a bit. "What's wrong?"

"Well, I guess I woke up at the wrong time and now I can't go back to sleep." She said while pouting a bit. I couldn't help but chuckle at her cuteness.

"Em, it's okay. Besides you have company." I spoke while pointing to myself. She giggles a bit.

"Well, it seems nice to have someone to talk to. I feel bad Andi can't come with us." She said. Andi could come because she had to travel to Georgia for the summer. I patted Emma's head.

"It's okay. I know how much Andi wanted to go camping. But, it's only for one more month and you guys will meet up and you can tell her all about your experience." I spoke.

"Well, it will probably make Andi really happy considering this is my first time going to a camp." I froze in shock.

"Hold up. Emma, you never been to a camp before?" I asked her. She nodded and I felt a smirk grow out on my face. "Well, Miss Alonso, you are in for something that is very dirty, fun, and memorable this August." I say to her.

What seemed like hours, the bus stopped and we arrived at the camp. I saw Emma's face light up in excitement and we all had gotten off the buses and were in the central area. Just then, a girl with light caramel hair appeared and stood on the logs. She had the camp's official T-shirt on with blue shorts and brown hiking boots. She held a megaphone to her mouth.

"Hello, Iridium High students. My name is Isabelle and I am one of the head counselors here. Later on, we will tell you all about our camp and it's history. And finally our camp legend here, The Cropsy Maniac." She spoke before jumping off the logs and walking to the main building. Mr. Alonso gave all of us our cabins and me and Emma were in the same cabin with 2 other people. Emma and I smiled at each other.

 _Well, this is going to get interesting…_

* * *

 **Emma's POV**

Jax and I arrived in our cabin only to see 2 guys already there. One of them had blonde hair and bright green eyes. He looked a bit older than us. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt with brown basketball shorts and red Nike's. The other boy had brown curly hair and wore glasses. He was dressed in a tropical shirt and blue jeans with black Nike's.

"Hi there!" I spoke. The two of them turned around and smiled. Well, the blonde did but the boy with glasses had blush on his face.

"Hello, I'm Kevin Lawrence and this is my younger brother Connor Lawrence." Kevin spoke. I looked at the corner of my eye and saw Jax with an unreadable expression. Could he be jealous?

"Well, I'm Emma and this is my friend, Jax." I spoke. Kevin shook my hand. "How old are you guys?"

"Well, I'm 17 and Connor is 15." Kevin spoke. I nodded my head and put my bag on the top bunk. "Are you guys the Iridium High students?" He asked me. I nodded my head again before walking to a bunk bed.

"Well, I guess I'm the only girl here but I'll get used to it." I say while climbing on the top bunk. Jax puts his stuff under my bunk and then the intercom went off.

"Attention, all campers, please go to the bonfire area. I repeat, all campers go to the bonfire area." One of the counselors said. The 4 of us walked over to the bonfire. I was going to say something to Jax but then I saw Gigi and Sophie around him and holding his arms. I smirked a bit. I noticed Connor sitting by himself so I walked over to him.

"Is this seat open?" I asked him. He turned towards me and blush arrived on his face once again. I smiled at his shyness.

"Um, sure." He mumbled. I sat down next to him and just then, a man in a wheelchair rolled in and Isabelle was pushing him towards the center.

"Welcome, campers. I am the founder of Camp Lacoda. My name is Chief Sawyer and I am grateful that we have another new year here. Now, our famous campfire story to start off these 4 weeks of fun. Isabelle, would you do the honor?" Chief Sawyer spoke. Isabelle nodded and sat down on the grass.

"Well, it all happened 20 years ago. There was a kid. His name was Jeffrey Cropsy. He was the most hated kid at this camp. He was bullied, chosen last for every activity, and nobody even showed remorse for him at all," She spoke. I felt a little sad hearing that. I felt 2 arms wrap around my arm. I looked down and it was Connor. I felt him shiver a bit, but I didn't move my arm.

"One fateful day, Jeffrey was sent into the abandoned part of the camp and to top it all off it was a very rainy day. And the abandoned part had a lot of dirt there. Jeffrey went into the area and what was heard there was a loud, painful scream that was mixed into the sound of the lightning and thunder clashing. Ever since that day, Jeffrey was never heard from again. Most people assumed that he died there. Others say that the mud that the rain created, buried him under. We don't know what happened there but it still remains a mystery." Isabelle finished. Connor had a terrified expression on his face.

"Connor, are you okay?" I asked him. He noticed his arms were wrapped around my arm and quickly pulled them away.

"Oh! I am so sorry! I didn't realize what I was doing. I was just really scared if what was going to happen." He spoke. I smiled at him.

"I didn't mind it and I could tell that you were scared." I said. He was blushing again. "Why do you always blush around me?"

"I am not that good at girls. I only liked one girl before and I was picked on from that. They said that I was worthless." Connor frowned.

"Well, I have only known you for a short time but I know that there is so much more to you than that. Just think of me as your older sister and fairy godmother who will guide you through this." I smiled at him. His face lit up at me.

"You would seriously do that for me, Emma?" He asked me. I nodded and he hugged me and I hugged him back. I could hear him whispering the words 'thank you' over and over again.

"I promise I will help you." I say. Just then, everyone left the bonfire and we walked over to our cabin. Jax and Kevin were already asleep. Me and Connor got into our bunks and we both fell asleep.

* * *

 _'All the hurtful things they said to me just felt like a stab in the stomach.'_

 _'Wow, I never knew people could be so mean to you.'_

 _'Yeah, and the worst thing was that I was a really nice and fun person but people judged me anyway.'_

 _'Why did they do that?"_

 _'Because, they told me I was different…'_

* * *

 ***That is the end of the chapter you guys. So far in the story, Jax and Daniel are still arguing about who will end up with Emma. Emma decided she would be a guide to Connor so people can see the real him and there has been a slight vision in Emma's head that appeared. Maybe you can guess who she was talking to and she would be talking to the person in the near future. Now, here is the second and final sneak peek for Revenge Of Andi Cruz.***

 **Sneak Peek #2:**

 _"Bird." She said softly. As on cue, Jax flinched._

 _"What?"_

 _"I'm turning into a bird. It makes sense. This is a bird feather." Emma said. Jax felt extremely uncomfortable considering his phobia of birds. But, most importantly, he was just uncomfortable with the fact that his girlfriend was turning into his phobia. **Emma** noticed Jax shuddered in fear. "Jax, I know this must be hard for you." Emma rubbed small circles in Jax's back._

 _"I know that, but I just want us to be able to use as much time as we can." Jax smiled. Just then, Emma's arm had multiple feather on her arm._

 _"It's getting worse." She shrieked. Jax took all of his will to not faint next to **Emma**._

 _"It's okay." Jax gulped a bit. "It's only just an arm of feathers." He said slowly. She smiled at bit. Jax took deep breaths in and out. If only she knew what he was thinking._

 _'Oh no!' Jax's inner voice flared up._

 _' **Jesus Christ Jax! Just stay calm and don't faint.'**_

 _'Well, do you think I'm trying?'_

 _ **'You don't have to be so mean about it.'** Jax rolled his eyes. He looked to his left and noticed that **Emma** was gone. He looked around in panic._

 _'Shit.'_

 **End of Sneak Peek #2**

 ***Well, now you know what Emma is turning into. And yes, I bolded all the Emma's. Once again, this won't happen in the actual One-Shot. And you will get the whole thing when it comes out tomorrow. Also, the main reason this chapter came out so late was because, I had a gigantic feat with my family and my cousins. It was really good and it had the turkey (of course), macaroni, mashed potatoes, pies, and much more. It was so good and I was literally like waddling in the house for like an hour though. I was just so happy that we finished everything. Like, me and my mom we spent like 5 hours in the kitchen making everything for today and it took all my willpower to not eat anything in the kitchen. It was too hard for me guys! Either way, I hope all of you guys had enjoyed your Thanksgiving as well. See ya! Until next Sunday! Also, in the next chapter we will see more of Emma and Connor's new friendship. Bye!***

 _ **HappyMila**_


End file.
